truth or dare
by strickenbyedward
Summary: truth or dare with the cullens what else do i have to say very funny
1. Chapter 1

**Bella(pov)**

**I was laying in my angles arms when Alice came running down the stairs with Jasper and Emmett close on her heals. Rose came down the stairs a few minutes later doing her nails ." Edward what's going on" I asked. "Alice wants to play truth or dare". "Edward you have to ruin every surprise I have" Alice yelled "you cant stay out of my head for once". "Sorry Alice but its kind of hard to when you practically yelling it in your head". Crap, I hate truth of dare. Maybe Edward will get me out of having to play. " And Bella don't you dare get Edward to help you get out of playing" Alice threatened. " stupid future seeing vampire" I mumbled knowing she would hear anyway. **

" **Ok lets start" Alice said, clearly excited im playing . " Who wants to go first" no one raised their hands, shocker. " Well since there are so many volunteers I will go first". All I could think of was please don't pick me over and over in my head. Edward noticed I was holding my breath and whispered in my ear . " Bella breath everything will be ok" and right at that moment Alice said " Rose truth or dare" and I let out let out a huge sigh and heard Edward chuckle and then I started laughing because you should have seen roses face when Alice called her instead of me.**

**Then out of no were Edward started laughing so hard he couldn't stop. It is a good thing he doesn't need to breath because if he did he would have laughed to death. Then Rose said "dare" and at that moment Edward started laughing harder. Then Alice had this creepy evil smile on her face and said " I dare you to go to a gay bar and sing I kissed a girl" and at that moment I think they knew what Edward was laughing about. There was a long pause and then every body was rolling on the ground with laughter. When I got up off the ground I saw rose give Emmett a death glare, and at that moment Emmett quit laughing but then chuckled a couple of times when she wasn't looking even though he knew she could hear him. **

**Edward (pov)**

**When the laughter died down Alice dragged rose up the stared and could hear rose and Alice fighting over what to wear. Bella was sitting in my lap now, laying her head on my chest waiting for Alice and rose to come down stairs. Emmett and Jasper were on x box and then a few minutes after they finished their game Rose came down the stairs with Alice right behind her. Rose was wearing a really tight leather minni skirt with a very revealing matching top with black earrings to match the outfit . Were Alice gets these clothes we will never know. then Alice yelled " Come on every body I know the perfect place" were she finds the perfect place for a dare like this we will never know ether. Emmett with his stupid self was jumping up and down, actually excited to go to a gay bar. Jasper almost doing the same thanks to Emmett.**

**We got to the bar and what do you know the bars name was GAY literally. When we were all walking in a skinny man was eyeing me in all the wrong ways. I could see complete jealousy on Bella's face, she looked quite angry to. When we entered rose hade to fill out an application we all laughed when she put Jessica Stanley's name. we all sat down at one of the tables. Bella was already laughing. Rose came on the stage and started singing. What amazed me is that she started dancing and looked like she was having a great time. We laughed so hard we hade to leave in the middle of her performance.**


	2. emmetts dare

Ch 2 Edward (pov)

We got back to the house and everyone got settled in the living room. Rose the asked " Emmett truth or dare" . Well that was a stupid question. " Dare" he said proudly. Well Emmett I dare you tomorrow to run through the school naked and ask Jessica how she's how she's been doing lately. You should have seen Emmett's face. Priceless. Bella was on the floor laughing at what I think was Emmett's reaction. Soon after everyone else joined in. I don't think I've laughed this much and this hard in centuries.

The next day

Emmett was so mad at Rose. None of us thought she would do that to her husband. We all took a shower and got dressed -well most if us but for the exception of Emmett . When we got to school Bella and the rest of the family gathered at the place Emmett would enter. But he didn't show. We went to our classes still wondering were Emmett was at . But we still went through our day as usual. I met with my family and Bella at our table for lunch. As I was about to sit down there was a big boom and sure enough it was Emmett bursting through the cafeteria doors. He ran straight to Jessica who was sitting with Angela, Ben , Mike , and Eric. Emmett squeezed through Angela and put one arm on the table and said " hey babe how you doing" in a real seductive voice. Everyone at our table burst out laughing then he walked over to our table with Jessica still dazed by what just happened. He walked over and jumped on our table and pulled out a boom box from god knows were and started to sing and dance to "I'm too sexy", and may I remind you he is still naked. When he finally got finished with his little performance he simply jumped down from the table and walked out. Everyone at our table was completely dumbfounded by what he just did. There was a very long silence and the everyone was either bursting out with laughter at us or Jessica still being in her shocked state. From this moment on I knew this was going to be a very long game of truth or dare. When we drove home and got settled in the living room Emmett asked " Alice truth or dare" all I could think of is this is going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's (pov)

"Well I need an answer?" wow Alice is going to kill me if rose doesn't first for laughing at her when she hade to do her dare. Edward chuckled clearly reading my mind, again. " shut up Edward" stupid mind reading vampire. "Hey" Edward yelled " Well if you don't like what in thinking stay the heak out of my mine for once Eddie boy" that tipped him over the scale. He took Bella of his lap and put her on the couch stood up and pounced. Before I knew it jasper, rose and Alice were trying to pry Edward off of me. But what I think amazed them is that I was laughing. The 2 reasons I was laughing is 1 Bella's face and 2 Edward actually trying to hurt me. When they got Edward off of me Alice said " If you to morons are done, I choose dare" wow Alice was sure to kill me " ok Alice I dare you to go without makeup and dress like a tom boy this whole week" Alice's eyes got pitch black. Then Bella said " Emmett I think you should start running?" at that moment Alice ran full speed and I was out the door in two seconds. Alice was throwing trees? Wow I didn't think someone that small could do that. that's so cool! Wait what was I doing, oh right running from Alice. Crap now she's throwing rocks god she's gone psycho!

Jasper (pov)

Wow I cant take it any more! All the anger I was getting! I sent waves of calm to everyone in the room except Emmett and Alice, they already left, there somewhere in Canada. Edward said Emmett and Alice had calmed down but I already knew that. They were close enough to were I could feel there emotions. Edward was standing outside so he could hear what there saying. He said they were talking about some movie named twilight. He said Alice was still angry. So to pass the time because apparently they were walking at human speed. I went to play on x box in Emmett's room only to find twilight posters all over his room. He also had a bed spread and twilight dolls on a shelf! I was laughing so hard if rose saw this Emmett was for sure dead. Everybody came to see what I was laughing at. We all started laughing except rose of course. Then rose yelled at the top of her lungs " Emmett Cullen you get your butt over here this instant before I kill you !!!!!!

Emmett's (pov)

Me and Alice made up, but she was still a little mad at me. So I decided to talk about my all time fav movie I went to see one weekend. It was called twilight it was about this girl who comes to this town called forks were we live and she has a crush in this boy and she finds out that he's a vampire like us! How cool is that! But the only reason I watched that is because the girl Bella is like so hot! But I think Alice got tired of me talking about twilight because she was yelling a me and saying stuff like " I don't car about your stupid twilight movie" and stuff like that. And I said " well fine the miss grumpy because I don't like my dare". " whatever Emmett I really don't care just shut up your giving me a headache". cool I didn't know vampires could have headaches. Speaking about twilight I decorated our room in the twilight theme, I think rose will love it. We were walking still at human speed when we heard rose yell " Emmett Cullen you better get your butt over here before I kill you!!!!! The Alice said " wow Emmett what did you do ?!"

Bella pov

Wow rose was sooo mad at Emmett because he changed the theme to some movie called twilight or something like that. When Emmett came running up the stared rose had a im going to murder you look on her face. She started yelling at him like crazy and to think all this started with a well simple dare for me but a cant say the same for Alice but you still get my point and if you don't my point is never ever play truth or dare period. It was late when rose finally stopped yelling at Emmett. She made him take all the twilight stuff and throw it in the trash. I was in Edwards lap drifting in and out of consciousness and Edward whispered in my ear " looks like the human is getting sleepy, come on lets get you home. We got in Edwards Volvo and was heading to my house. " so you ready to play more truth or dare tomorrow. He was trying to keep from laughing now. "Oh yes I'm thrilled. " I said using as much sarcasm I could. Edward chuckled. By that time we were at Charlie's house thanks to Edwards insane driving. I kissed Edward and said " Ill see your later" with that I walked upstairs, Charlie was already sleeping went into my room to see Edward lying in his usual spot on my bed. I went to change into my night cloths in the bathroom. When I came back to my room I kissed Edward and trying to forget the awful game I would have to endure tomorrow. And not to mention alice has to do her dare and pick the next person and god I hope its not me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know you hate authors notes and I do to. I'm grounded and cant use my computer so as soon as I get my computer back I will Wright ch 4.


	5. ROSE

Bella pov

Today is Alice's dare and Alice is probably going to be in a bad mood all day. I don't think Alice will be in that bad of a mood since Edward told me Emmett shortened the dare to just today instead of the rest of the week. Edward picked me up in his Volvo and went to school. When we got there I couldn't help but laugh at Alice even though I felt sorry for her because of what Emmett dressed her in. She was wearing some camo cargo pants with some plaid boxers, and was so totally sagging with a skull t- shirt and some army boots with a black cap. We all got a good laugh at Alice and at the shocked looks on everybody's faces from what she was wearing and we went on with our day as usual. The day seemed to go by in a blur because the next thing I knew I was at the Cullen's house sitting in my angels lap. We were about to start with Rose when Jake busted through the door. You could see the look of disgust on Rose's face. We all turned to Jacob " Hey blood-suckers what's happening? Oh and hey Bella fancy meeting you here" he said. "Hey dog we're playing truth or dare, do you want to play or are you going to tuck your tale under your legs and run?" Emmett said while chuckling. " Truth or dare, well that's cool , yah sure I'll play". "All right then, Jasper it's your turn" Edward said.

Edwards pov

\

" Ok Rose, truth or dare" Jasper said. "OMG! I am so tired of this stupid game. I don't want to do any stupid dare so I went with" … Rose thought " truth" she said and sounded actually … scared? Rose is never scared. I wonder what she is hiding because she is NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER, SCARED. " OK Rose what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Jasper said. " Oh my God" I whispered. I didn't think anyone heard me but then Bella whispered " what's wrong" back. I forgot she was sitting in my lap." Nothing love" I lied smoothly. Its not that anything was wrong its that I just saw Rose's most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her play in her head like a video. " OK, oh my God, I cant believe I'm telling y'all this" she mumbled. "Well, me and Emmett went on another honeymoon and for our honeymoon we went to an indoor water park and Emmett dared me to go on a slide were you would go like 30 mph going down and then plunge in water when you got to the bottom. I didn't want to do it because it would mess up my hair and makeup. That day I wore a very small bikini. He finally talked me into it, so when I was coming down the water slide my top slid a little to the side and I didn't know and when I came out of the slide every body was staring at me and moms were saying stuff like "Oh my God!" and then Emmett ran over to me and told me to fix my top and quick. I looked down and my boob was completely out of my top. The worst thing was that little kids where pointing and guys were- you know- staring because the slide was right in the middle of the kiddy park and the adult park." If Rose could blush she would be beet red. No, she would be redder. Everyone was on the floor rolling with laughter except Emmett and Rose. Then Rose ran up the stairs at human speed dry sobbing with Emmett following after trying to comfort her. You know Rose can be a complete bitch sometimes but I really felt sorry for her. Jasper looked really sad too and this time I don't think it was from Rose's emotions. Hours passed and Rose was still crying a little and we all felt really bad so we all went to go apologize. We all walked upstairs and when we opened the door ,well, lets just say we closed it very quick after we opened it. We all laughed at Bella who looked like she was in shock and when she snapped out of it she yelled " ewwww that was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen!!!!!" ." Well at least YOU don't have to feel their emotions" Jasper yelled. "Ok well..um …I ..think we all should go back down stairs". I said still a little dazed after what I had just seen. We all went into the living room and just waited. ( One hour later..) Rose and Emmett finally came down stairs. So I said " Well Rose are you felling better?" trying to hide a smile and keep in my laughter. "Shut up Edward" she said .


End file.
